


Privacy

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I really must speak with Kuma about his habit of sending pirates into my home. Despite what he might believe, this is not an halfway house.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

You stood at the door of the spacious dining hall, leaning casually against the frame. With your arms crossed and a slight smirk on your face, you watched the mysterious swordsman as he sat occupying the large, throne-like chair at the head of the long table. 

He had discarded his usual embroidered coat and feathered hat in favour of a light, airy shirt that left his powerful chest exposed, and a pair of tight fitting black pants. A book lay open before him, his liquid gold gaze skimming across the pages, and a glass of red wine was held delicately between the long, pallid fingers of his right hand. He showed no signs that he had noticed your presence, but you knew that nothing got past the infamous Dracule ‘Hawk-Eyes’ Mihawk.

You sauntered over to him, perching yourself on the arm of the chair and leaned over his shoulder. You noticed his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He did not look up from his book, but his pupils had stopped moving and you could tell he was only keeping up the pretense of reading to watch you warily from the corner of his eye.

“I really must speak with Kuma about his habit of sending pirates into my home. Despite what he might believe, this is not an halfway house.” His tone was light, but you could detect the tiniest hint of menace in his words.

“You should really try showing a little hospitality towards your guests, old man.” 

“You are not my guests; you are trespassers in my home.”

“Well, you can blame your friend for that. I never asked to be sent to this boring place.” You gestured around at the sparsely furnished room. “Seriously, what even is there to do around here?”

“I’m not stopping you from leaving,” he said, taking a sip from his glass.

“You’re not, but that green-haired idiot had to go and get the boat destroyed now, didn’t he?” you growled.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two long fingers. “Then why not go pester Roronoa instead?”

You smirked, hopping off the armrest only to seat yourself on the edge of the table in front of him, swinging your legs childishly. “Because you’re far more interesting,” you hummed, smiling down at him. “What are you reading?”

“A book.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” You rolled your eyes.

A flash of anger appeared in his face and he set the wineglass down on the small table beside him. He snapped the book shut and with his golden gaze boring into yours, stood to approach you, slamming the book down on the table as he caged you with his arms. He glared down at you, his sharp nose only inches from yours. _Oh… Those eyes!_

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

You feigned shock, but made sure to let a mischievous smile show through your demeanour. “I would never!”

“I don’t believe you,” he growled, blowing his warm breath against you cheek, his eyes flickering down to your lips, which parted slightly, as if on command. “Will you promise to stop pestering me if I give you something to do?”

You giggled. “Hm? Like what?”

“Me.”

A small ‘oh’ escaped your mouth as he pressed himself between your thighs, wrapping one strong hand about your waist, the other tangling itself in your [h/c] tresses as he pulled you against his lips. Instantly, your hands went to his pale and sculpted chest, finally letting your fingers do what they had been aching for, tracing the patterns of his abs. He gave a small growl of pleasure, and you smirked against his mouth.

Your hands trailed their way up his abdomen, making their way up his wiry neck to entwine your fingers in his dark, feathery hair. You tugged slightly at the silky locks, inviting him to deepen the kiss, letting him slip his tongue past your teeth to explore your mouth and you moaned gently.

His own hands trailed south over your sides and hips, grasping firmly at your backside and pulling you tight against him. You gasped at his boldness and giggled, grinding your hips against his playfully as you hooked your legs around his waist.

“Horohorohorohorohoro!”

Mihawk stopped and pressed his forehead against yours, letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn it, Perona, not now!_

“I guess you’re not just a cold-hearted old man after all, Hawk-Eyes,” she giggled, floating near the ceiling.

Mihawk growled, his voice dangerously calm. “Is it too much to ask… For a little privacy in my own home?”

The ghost girl simply laughed, phasing through the wall once more and disappearing to God knows where. You sat there, your cheeks tinged a light pink in embarrassment, still clinging to the swordsman between your legs. You felt his warm breath at you neck, and the wetness of his tongue by your ear.

“Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere.”


End file.
